my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Brayden McGuire
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Back Story Brayden Conner McGuire is simply just known to many as Brady. He was born and bred in Maple Ridge. His pops, Jude Jameson McGuire is an Irish Canadian and a fine magizoologist. His family comes from a brilliant pureblood lineage that immigrated to Canada many years ago during the Irish Potato Famine. His mom, Celeste Elisa Daniels, French Canadian is an acclaimed realtor, and once native of Montreal. It was said that Jude and Celeste were a conventional match at best. On one particular night, Jude McGuire, a man in his mid-twenties was given an invitation to attend a party in the heart of Vancouver. There he was introduced to Celeste, who was near two-decades old at the time. He saw by approaching her as a casual conquest and what he did not realize she was as spurring as him, a redheaded woman who by the likes could have been the next seductress and was already in the courting stages of another arranged marriage. The two fell in love in a matter within weeks and Jude had to fight for the approval of Celeste's father, but more over for Celeste. In the end it was Celeste's mom who gracelessly could not deny she wanted her only daughter to be happy and called the courting off between Celeste and another wizard. The wedding bells soon chimed for the two only three months later after a heated argument between Celeste’s parents. Jude's parents, Benjamin and Lois both gave the couple as a wedding gift an estate in the district of Maple Ridge. Here the couple would live not far from the well-recognized winged horse farm Jude’s parents owned. After a couple of relatively quiet years in Maple Ridge, Celeste fell pregnant and welcomed their only premature son into to the world, Brady on a late autumn afternoon. He showed his magical potential at eight, a late bloomer in terms of standards, as shown through centuries that McGuire children showed at the age of five; sometimes even earlier. It was only on his mom’s side did children come to their magical potential at a later age. It was no reason for anybody to think he was a squib, but his father often feared the worse. As he grew up he became closer to his mom than his pop, though partially this was due to perhaps his magic potential and his pop working overtime. His pop was a workaholic and as assumed rarely spent time with the family. Though his mom was busy herself, but frequently made time for her son. In his free time he spent time alone often settling on helping to assist the winged horses his grandparents owned. This was classed as a chore by his mom, but did not feel that way about it. He could not settle at the age of eleven to be sent away to a school for learning magic. Instead his mom agreed on homeschooling him. He found an aptness of learning and even started to show the potential of excelling at academia; a trait said to be carried through the family. His mom started to realize the lack of a social life was hurting the young boy and it was not until the middle of his fourth year, his mom started to look into schools in the area that would summarize the boys’ academic interest. She found the school in the local Vancouver newspaper. And after checking the boy after a heated discussion broke out between his parents. There he found an aptness of learning and even excelled at academic. a trait said to be cared on by both parents’ family. His mom started to realize the lack of a social life was hurting the young boy and it was not until the middle of his fourth year, his mom started to look into the schools in the area that would summarize the boys’ academic interest. She found the school in the local Vancouver newspaper. And after checking the school out, she enrolled the boy. Without no doubt he willingly accepted to attend school at the last term of his fourth year. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:4th Year